


Hawkward

by OodleMyDoodle



Category: um - Fandom
Genre: F/M, hi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 07:13:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15625485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OodleMyDoodle/pseuds/OodleMyDoodle
Summary: I just needed a place to store random thoughts, ideas, and roleplays with friends and thus this book was born.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to bible study,,,,,,,

Hi. My name is OodleMyDoodle, but just call me Oodle.

I'm always up for talking or roleplaying for almost any fandom. 

Facts about me????

Uh lets see,,,

I'm pansexual

I'm a furrry (my awesome friend is making me a fursuit) 

I wear glasses and can barely see without them.

Anyways,,,, I have a question for you.

Why can't Daredevil join the avengers?

Because he can't work with Vision. (; 

I'll go now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhhh

I'm bored and all of my friends are asleep. Does anyome wamna do a roleplay? (This goes for any time  
Not just when this was posted.


	3. Small lil drabble thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oof

(Kingsman au except I changed aaaaaaalot of things. You'll see ;3)

"Pick a dog." The ancient one murmured only loud enough for the small grpup huddled on her lawn to hear. 

The group seperated and looked at the array of dogs as they listened to ytheir leaders quiet yet strong voice. Stephen quickly found a small german shepherd, tail wagging and looking up at him with almost human-like brown eyes. 

He smiled and picked the tiny animal up gently. "Hello there..." he cooed as he scratched the soft fur behind his ear. 

The ancient one walked over, her soft footsteps going unoticed by the young man in front of her as he pet his new found friend. She smiled as she moved to stand in front of him. "A german shepherd?" She noted dully scratching the small dog under the chin. 

Stephen nodded hoping she would approve and was met with a small smile. 

She took the dog from Stephens arms slowly, her expression changing to an almost dissapointed look. "This dogs father belonged to a friend of mine. Ever heard of Howard Stark?" 

Stephens eyes lit up in disbelief. Her. His mentor knew Howard Stark! Billionare genuis that almost every little kid looked up to!

He smiled trying to keep his unusually calm expression on his face. 

-about 5 months later-

Stephen walked into his apartment silently to see someone on his bed. Stephen isntantly became alert and his hands lit up with green magic. "What are you doing here?!" He growled approaching the brown eyed stranger. 

The guy, who happened to be around Stephens age, made a dog like whimpering sound and scrunched up under the blanket. Stephen sighed and walked over, hands still lit up.

"I said. What are you doi-" wait... is that a tail?

He leaned down and slowly pulled the blanket off to reveal Stephens small dog with his paws covering his eyes. "Tony..?" he mumbled picking his dog up.

"Hey... its just me don't worry..." 

Tony visibly calmed down and looked up as Stephen put him down, before joining him on the bed. "So your human huh?" He mumbled tilting his head. 

The dog nodded and let his ears fold down. 

 

Since that day Tony and Stephen had become great friends and... something more... 

Stephen looked up as he heard The Ancient One call him. He picked up Tony, still in doggo form, and walked over. He set Tony beside him and gave his mentor a confused look.

"This is your final test." She stated holding out a gun. Stephen took ot not able to keep confusion from his face until he heard her voice again, "shoot the dog." 

Stephen stopped his hands from shaking and held the gun to Tony's head sighing. "I c-cant do it..." he mumbled lowering the gun. 

He got up and picked up his dog, before walking out. "I'm sorry..."

-later-

Christine glared at Stephen tempted to punch him. "You ruined the oppurtunity of your life for a dog?!" Stephen sighed and looked Christine straight in the eye. "No."

"I risked it for the love of my life."


End file.
